Author's Notes
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT STUFF INSIDE! Anime characters are included. K for Romano's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hetalia**

Italy Veneziano: Ciao~! Ok! So since YaoiPrincess can't really post anything that does not have any kind of story or something, I can't find the word, we, the Hetalia characters, will do the warnings/updates notices for her!

Hi guys! Yes, I'm including myself so Veneziano won't mess up.

Italy Romano: Ugh! Just get on with it you lazy bastard!

Who are you calling a bastard! Sure I may be lazy, but I'm not a bastard! Besides "bastard" is for boys. I'm a girl! So there!

Italy Romano: Hmph.

Spain: Roma~! There you are! Come on! Let's go back and pick some tomatoes!

Italy Romano: What! What do you think you're doing, tomato bastard! Ack, stop pulling! Fine, FINE! I'll go! Dammit, stupid tomato bastard.

Wow…ok…yeah…that was necessary…I was doing that to keep safe because this is supposed to be a story so I have to put some sort of fanfiction in here…yeah…Japan!

Japan: Yes?

Can you do the Disclaimer?

Japan: Yes. **YaoiPrincess101 does not own Hetalia Axis Powers.** Will that do?

Yes! Thank so much Japan! I love you!

Japan: Wh-what…?

Oh, sorry! I meant that I am really thankful and that I love you as a FRIEND. Sorry about that…

Japan: Oh, no! That's alright! It was also my fault for not thinking of the other meanings…western culture is very weird…

Yes. Yes it is. Anyway, on with the Note!

Italy Veneziano: Ok! So we all know that YaoiPrincess101 is not the fastest updater…

Prussia: In fact, her updates are so unawesomely slow! Kesesesese!

How did you get here Prussia? Well, not that I don't like it, but…everything was locked…oh. Ok.

Italy Veneziano: What? What is it? Tell me tell me! I wanna know!

It's better that you don't know. Prussia, don't you dare tell him or anybody for that matter what happened.

Prussia: Aww, why?

Just…no.

Prussia: Fine…I'll be with France and Spain. See ya!

Sigh…alright back to the notice! So basically, I will not be updating as much on fanfiction as you want me too…sad, I know, but I always seem to have writer's block for some reason, and whenever I write something, it is usually because I was inspired or I just felt like it. In reality, I can only do things from scratch. So…this is hard. Italy Veneziano, can you take over?

Italy Veneziano: Sure! Ok! So then YaoiPrincess decided to make an announcement about her stories and upcoming updates and stuff! So please! No fighting! YaoiPrincess, here's my white flag! Make sure you use it during an onslaught!

O…k…(but I have a katana with me…) So taking off where Italy Veneziano went off, I am on a complete hiatus for all stories for who knows how long. My inspiration and motivation is often random and I don't know when I will do it…so please be patient. That is the least you guys can do to keep me going! Trust me. I would love to do mot=re writing, but my laziness and lack of inspiration is getting in my way, and I have no choice. Don't worry! I won't abandon them! They are my precious! They deserve to be kept, but I can't keep writing constantly. That's all. Gah! I hate this! Inspiration! Come to me!

Japan: Ok. So, I think that is all, goodbye and have a nice summer!

Italy Veneziano: Bye~! Have a happy pasta-filled summer adventure!

Japan: And if you have any questions, please either PM YaoiPrincess or put it in a review. If it is flames, well, it would be accepted, but…YaoiPrincess, perhaps you should take over now.

Huh? Ok! So Flames…flames…Oh! Flames are not accepted, because then I will depress myself and I might end up doing the same to you even if I feel bad afterwards (Trust me. I cannot go about insulting someone without wanting to apologize even if they solely deserved the put-down) and I will not apologize. So no flames, because what goes around comes around!

Italy Veneziano: Yeah! Make pasta, not war~! Ciao!

Japan: Goodbye.

Bye-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hetalia**

Hi again. This is YaoiPrincess101 here, and I just wanted to let you know that I have recently replaced a chapter. And just in case I have forgotten to put this on the last Author's Note, I will not be doing anything Tales of Series related until I get back into the fandom or get an extra inspirational idea.

Italy Veneziano: And guess what! YaoiPrincess….um…I actually don't know…

Italy Romano: If you have nothing to say then don't say anything you idiot little brother!

Italy Veneziano: V-Ve~….I'm sorry.

That's ok! So…this was pretty short…hm…Oh! And also D. Gray Man stories will also be on hiatus…I haven't been part of the fandom for a while now…well, bye!

**YaoiPrincess101**


	3. Chapter 3:

**Author's Note: Not Really a Note; I went to the AX yesterday! **

Hi guys! YaoiPrincess here! Ok, so yesterday, I went to the AX with AsianBambooStick, FourDimensional, CrayonPony, and PokespeFTW. (They have awesome stories! But don't look for AsianBambooStick since he doesn't have an account…) Anyway, I went as a not-so-official Gakuen Hetalia Female Japan, AsianBambooStick as a rice paddy guy, PokespeFTW as, I think Jade or Jane, from I think Homestuck (If it is a pokespe character, I apologize. If I also get the name wrong, I apologize. I haven't read Homestuck yet and I haven't read any Pokemon manga for a long, long time), FourDimensional went as Maka Albarn from Soul Eater, and CrayonPony went as a Homestuck character. So…it was SUPER fun! I got a small England plushie-

Russia: which she chose over me…

GYAAAHHH! I'M SORRY! I couldn't help myself, I-

Russia: KolKolKolKolKol….

EEEEEK! PLEASE DON'T KOL ME! I PROMISE TO GET YOU NEXT YEAR!

Russia: …Alright.

Thank you. Anyway-

America: YaoiPrincess~! I thought you were planning on getting me~!

I was….until I saw IGGY!

Igg-I mean England: DON'T CALL ME THAT! And of course she would choose me. I'm more mature than you are.

France: Did you see me~?

Yes…I saw an England with you too! I even have pictures to prove it!

France: *laughs his very unique laugh* And what were we doing~? Having-

England: SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FROG! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT I-Oh, hi Flying Mint Bunny. And who do you have here?

Flying Mint Bunny: Hi England! And this is Flying Flame Bunny!

Flying Flame Bunny: Hi! I'm an OC for YaoiPrincess. She actually came up with me after thinking about you and Flying Mint Bunny! Nice to meet you England!

England: Nice to meet you too!

Ok! Hold it! We are getting WAY off track here…so continuing on…I got an England plushie, a Japan keychain, badges on a 6 for $10 deal (they had Canada! And the people selling them were Canadian!), a DVD of Paint it White, and…I think that's it…Oh! And there were a ton of Hetalia cosplayers and Homestuck cosplayers! I took a lot of pictures with Hetalia cosplayers too! And we went to a panel talking about how there are people who are wrongly assaulted while in…revealing cosplays…and we kinda left early since it was getting intense. The peple hosting the panels were actual victims of grope and one of the hosts actually was groped on her way to the panel! And there were like ten people who were assaulted there too…*shivers* there are some scary people out there…Ok! Enough depressing talks here! In all, I spent like $55 and was left with $35. Happy spendings! And make sure you guys check it out too!

Everyone&YaoiPrincess: Goodbye! Have a happy summer!

**YaoiPrincess101**


End file.
